Secret Agent Turtles
by niko56
Summary: The Turtles are discovered by the CIA after they learn Donnie had been accidentally hacking into one of their satellites. Given the ultimatum to help in a mission or face prison they choose the former. The Turtles and April must take down a powerful wealthy socialite's evil plan, but will a certain turtle fall for her? Plenty of 007 references! DonniexApril, MikeyxOC Rated T R&R!
1. Dr Dummy

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is not owned by me, but rather by Viacom, and they refuse to return my calls.**

**PSA: This story plays heavy to the Central Intelligence Agency, make no mistake, this is a work of fiction, the CIA has no domestic jurisdiction and their staff most likely lead less exciting lives then how they are portrayed by the media. **

**Summary: The Turtles are discovered by the CIA after they learn Donnie had been accidentally hacking into one of their satellites. Given the ultimatum to help in a mission or face prison they choose the former. The Turtles and April must take down a powerful wealthy socialite's evil plan.**

**Rated T: crude humor, some language, violence, alcohol and tobacco use, references to drugs.**

"**Secret Agent Turtles"**

* * *

It seemed like an ordinary night of patrolling for the ninja turtles. Everything seemed to be running like clockwork and the four heroes in a half-shell seemed used to their dysfunctional routine of Foot stomping and Kraang busting.

The four exited the Shellraiser and passed through the turnstiles, ready to maybe have a late night snack, watch some television, and eventually go to bed. Mikey immediately jumped on the couch, turning on the TV while Raph joined him.

It wasn't all pizza and TV, not for Leo anyway, something didn't seem right, it was too quiet, maybe it was the time, which was late, but something was bothering the dark skinned turtle. "What's wrong Leo?" Donnie asked

"I dunno, do you guys get the feeling that...something just...I dunno-seems off?"

"You mean besides Mikey's brain?" Raph asked sarcastically

"Hey." Mikey scolded him "Ya know those insults can really hurt a turtle's feelings."

"Yeah, ask me how much I care." Raph sneered, scrolling through the channels

"No-no, I mean...something just doesn't seem right-like, have any of you guys seen Splinter or April?" Leo asked

"Maybe he took her out on another training exercise, wouldn't be the first time...of course it is one in the morning." Donnie explained

"Exactly." Leo nodded

"I'll see if they're back."

Donnie walked down the hall past the Dojo to the room April normally stayed in when she was over. The door was ajar, not surprising, but when Donnie opened it, he gasped when he saw April tied to a chair and gagged.

"April!" he rushed in, tearing the gag out of her mouth

"Donnie no it's a trap!" she yelled

The door slammed shut, and a man, in combat fatigues and a ski mask was behind the door, staring at Donnie. "Shes right ya know."

Donnie narrowed his eyes "Buddy, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." he turned to April "Was that cool?"

"Yeah, very Clint Eastwood-y...now get him!" she yelled

"Oh right! Hi-yah!"

Meanwhile Leo was in the kitchen. He opened the fridge trying to find some sort of midnight snack. Inside the fridge was a carton of milk, two half eaten boxes of pizza, a takeout box of pizza-giozza, and a box of root beer, in bottles.

Leo took out a root beer and closed the fridge, as he began to chug the beverage, he failed to notice the man, dressed very similar to the one fighting Donnie, except he wore no ski mask. His skin was fairly tanned, he wore aviator sunglasses, and his hair was dark and spiked.

He grabbed Leo from behind "Evening Leonardo."

Leo managed to flip around, and the two got one good glimpse at one another before fighting, which took them out into the living room. Leo had the guy pinned but he kicked Leo over him and out of the way, getting neutral, and finally attracting the attention of Mikey and Raph.

"What the?"

"Leo, you okay!" Mikey and Raph took notice

They were quickly interrupted by two guys, dressed the same and in ski masks jumping in front of them from behind the TV. "Looks like we got company." Raph smirked, flipping his Sai's in his hands. "Come on Mikey! Let's give our guests a warm welcome."

"Booyakasha!"

The two lunged at their assailants and wailed on them, as did Donnie, who thanks to having good ultimatum was able to subdue him pretty easily, the only person having a difficult time was Leo, who was matching his guy punch for punch, that didn't even work, the assailant managed to grab his gun and have it at Leo's head.

"Leo!" The three turtles yelled together

"Checkmate son." the guy smirked

Leo closed his eyes, thinking it was the end. Of course, that was interrupted by the sounds of boots and people storming the lair. Each individual was dressed like the assailants except with helmets, more guns and body armor. The gun was lowered from Leo's head as another man stepped in. He wore a three piece suit, trench coat, and fedora, and sported a fine mustache.

"Neatly done Agent Shepherd." he said in a noticeable sarcastic tone "Um, but in the future how about we all go in together as a team, ya know maybe to avoid what just went on?"

"I got my guy." the assailant droned unamused

"Yes, mind you one out of four is still failing, not just in my book but everywhere."

The other rolled his eyes. "Let's go." he ordered Leo.

A spot in the living room was cleared, and the turtles, April, and even Splinter were forced in a line on their knees, handcuffed behind their heads. The others were surrounding them in a circle, while the guy who attacked Leo, and the well dressed man stood in the middle.

"Alright, who wants to come clean." the well dressed guy asked

"Um, I think I'd need some soap for that." Mikey said sheepishly, prompting someone to smack him upside the head "Ow."

"Hey thanks." Raph nodded

"Quit beating around the bush Hastings." the other guy sneered "Which one of you pinheads hacked into our satellite?"

Immediately all eyes turned and glared at an embarrassed Donnie "Oh." he blushed "Um, w-w-was that your satellite?"

"Yes in fact it was." The well dressed guy began "It's the one that says 'C.I.A.' on it."

"Yeah and in big-BOLD-hard to miss letters too!" the other guy screamed

"Oh...oops." Donnie shrugged

"Oops...OOPS!" Raph yelled

"Donnie, you mean you hacked the CIA, and all you have to say for yourself is oops?" Leo asked annoyed

"So, can we go on record in saying this wasn't my fault?" Mikey asked, prompting another slap from the agent above him "Ouch!"

"Dude honestly, thank you." Raph nodded

"How long have you been doing this Donatello?" Splinter asked sullenly

"Well, you know when I say I have 'Intel' on the Kraang or the Foot?" Donnie asked

"Yeah?" Leo asked, in a tone that was not liking where this was going.

"Um...that's kinda where I get it from."

"Which surprisingly we just noticed last week, it's been a very busy year for us." the well dressed guy stated

"Yeah it's kinda hard to go after a bunch of ninja turtles when you have to worry about North Korea, Iran, Russia, Syria, China, and Afghanistan all the time." the other guy narrowed his eyes

"That'll be all Shepherd." the well dressed guy berated him "Now look, Donnie made an honest mistake, it happens to the best of us."

"Wait-wait, how do you know his nickname?" Mikey asked

"Um, were the CIA?" The other guy asked as if they should have known

"We know everything about you guys." the well dressed guy continued

"I will say this though-thank you-thank you...thank you, for getting rid of that Kraang problem." the other guy added

"Yeah you saved the American taxpayers a lot of bucks."

"So...is it too late to say I'm sorry?" Donnie asked

"YES!" came a unanimous response throughout the lair.

"Are we...in a lot of trouble?" April asked

"More than you've ever kn-"

"Shepherd! Cork it." the well dressed guy insisted. "Perhaps Miss O'Neil, perhaps I should send you to a prison camp in Guam for the rest of your days and the five of your friends to a research facility in Bermuda." everyone gulped "Or." they perked up

"Wait, there's an or? No one briefed me about an or." the other guy asked confused

"Yeah you know that thing we told you and your squad to do but you turned it down for the Cuban assignment?"

"Oh-that thing, yeah-yeah-yeah I remember now."

"You remember, good." The well dressed guy rolled his eyes "Anyway, silly me I forgot to introduce myself how rude, Agent Peter Hastings, Senior Wetworks Adviser Central Intelligence Agency, and this lovely gentleman with the anger problem is Agent Walter Shepherd, one of our top squad leaders."

"How ya doing?"

"Anger problem, hmm; we don't know anyone with one of those." Mikey chuckled, Raph looked over at him, but the agent slapped Mikey again "Ow!" as Raph was gonna say thanks the agent muttered

"Don't mention it."

"So, Agent Hastings, you mentioned an or?" April asked

"Quite right." he snapped his fingers, and one agent handed him Donnie's laptop, he opened the screen revealing a screen saver with April's picture and a lot of hearts around it, he blushed

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-how did that get there?"

"Anyway." The laptop was connected to the TV, and a few pictures and files were loaded onto both. "Alright, anyone of you familiar with a one: Miranda Nieli?" Hastings asked

"You mean the super model, and actress Miranda Nieli?" Raph asked, after realizing he did and everyone stared at him "Not that...I would know."

"Quite." Hastings continued "Anyway, Miss Nieli seems to have it all and be it all."

"Actress, model, humanitarian, spokeswoman, industrialist-her social capital trumps the president's." Shepherd added going down the list.

"But so do other things." Hastings nodded "Apparently Miss Nieli does a few...okay a ton, unlawful activities."

"You mean everyone's sweetheart Miranda Nieli is a criminal?" a suddenly sad Raphael asked "Um...again not that I would know."

"Yeah-anyway, it started out with her being a mercenary." Shepherd continued "Shes had contracts with MI6, a couple with CSIS, one or two with the KGB-anyone who would hire her-hell we even did."

"Shes like a real life Kim Possible." Hastings explained

"Who?" everyone asked

"Never mind, anyhow, somewhere along the way she stopped the government mercenary lifestyle and went for the private sector, that's where things went sour." Hastings added

"If there was a criminal exploit, it had Miss Nieli's name all over it, racketeering, extortion, drug running, human trafficking, arms dealing, murder, armed robbery, basic organized crime stuff." Shepherd continued as some classified pictures were scrolled through the computer.

"Except shes a one woman show-"

"Or so we think, that's where you guys come in. We want you guys and April to find her, shut her operations down, bring her to us alive." Shepherd explained

"Do this for us." Hastings continued, then looking at Donnie "And not hack our satellite again! All will be forgiven."

"It's an offer you'd be stupid to refuse."

"The reason being is this jackass over here already said no, plus shes worked with us, she knows our tactics-shes smart." Hastings added "But you guys, are equally smart...talented...you possess skills we don't even train for, you five, are what we need."

They all looked at one another, knowing they really had no other choice. Leo turned his head to Splinter, and with his typical emotionless face, he gave one swift, yet stern nod. "Well Agent Hastings, looks like you got us over a barrel, we'll do it."

"Eh, salude." Shepherd smiled

"Excellent, we've already prepped Donnie's lab as our base before you got here in anticipation of your decision, and we have all the necessary equipment you'll need." Hastings snapped his fingers, and the agents behind our heroes un-cuffed them. "Come, let us brief you for your mission."

"So, does this mean were like...Secret Agents?" Mikey asked

"That's exactly what that means Michelangelo." Hastings nodded

"Cool."

Mikey fantasized for a moment...

A black screen appears as the James Bond music starts playing, a white dot skips horizontally along the middle of the screen from left to right, then it grows into a gun barrel and moves along the screen to the left, following the walking profile of Mikey until the middle where he turns towards the gun barrel and launches a throwing star right at it. Blood drips down from the screen as the gun barrel lazily moves from one side to another and falls from the screen.

**Well, there be our cliffhanger, review if you see fit, and get ready for more mayhem!**


	2. From Bermuda With Hatred

**Alright, so here is chapter two of Secret Agent Turtles, where the plan is set in motion and all that jazz.**

**. . .**

**"From Bermuda With Hatred"  
**

**. . .**

The turtles, April and Splinter entered Donnie's lab all prepped like it was a fancy police command post, which would be used as the command center for the operation. Mikey had not been with them as he had stepped out.

"You guys did all of this in the three hours we went on patrolling?" Raph asked

"Apparently sooner, April and I did not even hear them until the discovered us." Splinter added

"Yeah, were good at that." Shepherd smiled, he sat at a swivel chair next to a computer monitor.

"Everyone, I welcome you to the temporary headquarters for Operation: I.C.E.-Q.U.E.E.N." Hastings announced

"And that stands for?" April asked

"Oh it doesn't." one of the agents answered

"Most of our acronyms usually don't mean anything, they just go with the mission." Hastings explained

"I bet Mikey would think of a cool name." Leo suggested

"Speaking of which, where is Dr. Namenstein?" Raph asked

"Right here!"

Mikey entered the room looking suave as ever...If only that were actually possible. He sported a full black tuxedo complete with white under shirt and a red lapel. The outfit did not cover his shell. Everyone took notice.

"The names Angelo...Michelangelo."

"Only half that's true." Raph noted

"Whoa." April noticed

"Mikey, where did you...what-what?" Donnie asked

"Oh I see you noticed my badical tux, pretty sweet huh?" Mikey asked, padding the blazer of the tuxedo.

"Where did you dig that old thing up?" Leo asked

"Don't worry about that. I just figured since were like, spies and all, I should dress like one." Mikey explained

"Michelangelo, what do you know about being a spy?" Hastings asked him

"Plenty! Like, Spies always wear awesome suits, have awesome gadgets made out of ordinary stuff, they always get the girl, they defeat the bad guy, drive super fast cars, meet interesting people, travel the world, and they order all their drinks shaken not stirred, it's pretty sweet."

Hastings shook his head "No, no to...most of that."

"Mikey, what you just described are the mannerisms of a fictional character from a series of books, adapted into twenty-three-"

"Twenty-four if you count "Never Say Never Again." Hastings interrupted Shepherd

"Twenty-four movies-that ultimately set a false gold standard of what being a secret agent really is." Shepherd continued

"First of all, you shake martinis, and nobody stirs them anymore, they taste like crud." Hastings added "Besides, you don't need to dress in a three piece suit, you guys are going to be going behind the scenes."

"April's going to be the face of the operation." Shepherd added

"Aw, I wanna be the face." Mikey complained

"We've love to except you guys are...how should I put this?" Hastings asked

"Unsightly?" Leo suggested

"No, if you were unsightly I wouldn't be able to stand you-no something nicer..."

"Head turners?"

"Right-very good Walt, you guys are head turners."

"And in this business, you can't afford to turn heads." Shepherd continued "Besides Mikey, being the face is boring, all you do is attend the parties, get to know the target, drink the crappy mixed drinks-stuff like that. You guys get to be behind the scenes, you get to lay waste to the henchmen, see all the cool illegal stuff-be the play makers in stopping the evil scheme-and use the really-really cool gadgets." Shepherd finished trying to be enticing

"Oh the gadgets." Hastings continued

"Aw, we do all that stuff now." Mikey complained "I wanna be the face." he crossed his arms

"Yeah you blast a few aliens, and curb stomp a wannabe ninja or twenty, so difficult." Shepherd rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him, show me the gadgets." Raph insisted

"Sure thing Raphael, Agent Sternin, whatcha got?" Hastings asked one of the lab technicians, who laid a manasory of gadgets on a table. "Oh, good choices." Hastings picked up a pen "Note this pen."

"It's ordinary pen." Leo shrugged

"Ah-it only looks like an ordinary pen." Hastings added

"Nope, still looks like a pen." Donnie agreed

"Are you sure?" Hastings handed the pen to Leo, who clicked it open and wrote some scribble on a nearby sheet of paper.

"Yup, just a pen."

"Why don't you click it three more times." Hastings insisted.

"Fine." Leo sighed, and clicked the pen three times, as Shepherd and Hastings stood back, everyone else took that as a cue, and then the pen exploded, sending Leo into a nearby wall. "Whoa...that's some pen." he sighed in pain.

"Exploding pen, we got the idea from watching GoldenEye...one of the few perks James Bond has given us." Hastings explained

"Now this little number, we are exceptionally proud of." Shepherd picked up what appeared to be an aerosol can.

"Ooh, acidic cooking spray?" Donnie asked

"Not quite but good guess, Ventimilia, bring that glass pain over here." An agent wheeled over a pain of glass on a dolly. "Check this out." Shepherd sprayed the glass, which hardened into ice, he then flicked the glass and it broke instantly "Liquid nitrogen spray, highly concentrated."

"Mine!" Donnie grabbed the can.

"Now this thing here is something were very proud of." Hastings picked up a pair of sunglasses "This is something were also developing for MI6."

"Ooh, Oakley's! Gimme-gimme-gimme!" Raph demanded

"Not just an ordinary pair of sunglasses Raphael, they can see through walls, and have many different modes, infrared, x-ray, night vision, you can filter all sorts of lights and other vision, and use them against your enemies, and finally." he tossed the last thing to Shepherd, it appeared to be a watch with a really big screen

"Hey, this looks just like that new phone watch." April complained "Rip off!"

"Ha! That piece of junk wishes it was this watch in it's wildest dreams!" Shepherd chuckled

"You guys can call people, video chat, send super sonic blasts, has a grappling hook, you can hack computers and locks, get information, see what the temperature is, a few other little goodies, and of course it tells time...Years ago our juniors division learned the importance about that." Hastings chuckled "But seriously though this watch is going to be your life saver, as will these." Another agent brought them each a small pistol with a sound suppressor, the turtle's pistols had a bigger grip and trigger for their larger fingers.

"Yes!" Raph took his pistol and studied it

"Agent Hastings, are you sure these guns are necessary?" Splinter asked sternly

"Realistically, they should be able to get by with their skills." Shepherd began

"This is more of a last resort deal-it's policy...plus, it's a Walter PPK, it's our go-to pistol, very small, very concealable, doesn't cause a lot of damage, doesn't make a lot of noise, very easy to use." Hastings explained

"...Alright." Splinter agreed "If it's policy." he turned to his sons, and April "And by last resort he means you had better be dying. Ninjas do not resort to such easy forms of weaponry my sons." he explained

"Yeah-yeah sure thing Sensei." Raph ignored him "This thing is really cool-"

"Hey! Listen to Splinter." Shepherd demanded

"We will. I'll make sure of it." Leo agreed, getting up from his predicament

"Anyway, you guys will also be fitted with our custom made jet packs." Hastings brought out the backpacked items. "And as for gadgets I should say that outta do it, now; onto the mission, follow me please." He walked them to a holographic table, which showed a blueprint of a city street on a very awkwardly shaped series of clustered islands...which is known as an archipelago. "Alright, this is a map of Bermuda." Hastings explained "It's known as an archipelago."

"Oka-pella-wha?" Mikey asked

"Ignore him." Raph insisted

"Over here is the capital city of Hamilton." Shepherd added, enlarging the three dimensional shot of the city's skyline.

"Whoa, what's that really tall building there?" Leo asked

"Your mission." Hastings smiled

"This is Nieli Towers, Headquarters of Miranda Nieli's business, and one of the newest, swankiest, expensive, and not to mention one of the most exclusive resorts in the world." Shepherd continued "Tomorrow night at exactly nine o'clock pm local time, she will host a very large gala celebrating something or other-those details are kind of pointless."

"Were certain it's a front." Hastings continued "Some of the world's most influential people will be in attendance...and also some very shady and infamous individuals as well."

"So, April's job is going undercover as a party goer, and gathering any intelligence as humanly possible, perhaps even a confession from Nieli herself." Shepherd added

"What about us?" Mikey asked

"You guys have the fun job, you must infiltrate the inner workings of the compound to discover exactly what shes up to-Donnie should have no problem with that. Then, we want you guys to stop that plan, break up the party, get April, and-as you guys say, get the shell outta there!" Hastings finished

"Sounds simple enough." Donnie agreed, looking over the three D specs of the building.

"Shepherd is gonna provide over-watch as well as pose as April's chauffer and personal body guard." Hastings added

"Okay, so what's my cover story?" April asked

"Glad you asked." Shepherd brought up a new three D picture on the map "This is Hotel heiress Madrid Milton, shes got a shady criminal past herself, and conveniently Miss O'Neil bears a striking resemblance to her."

"Oh, I don't her, shes a jerk." April crossed her arms

"Well, get into your best jerk character, cause you gotta know Madrid inside and out." Hastings explained

"But wait, how am I supposed to be her, when shes going to the party?" April asked

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Hastings chuckled "Cause shes right over there!" He pointed to the girl, who did look sort of like April, tied and gagged to a chair.

"Excellent, alright, I think were all set." April shrugged

"Good, then Godspeed to you all, we'll be in touch." Hastings nodded

"Not so fast." Splinter stopped them "I have taught you five many things, but this mission is something I'm sure you are not used to...and it will be harder than anything you've ever done before in your lives." he began

"I dunno Sensei, that Kraang ship was pretty hard to beat-ow." Mikey said before Raph slapped him.

"You will face multiple enemies that will have even less compassion then Shredder and the Kraang, I only hope you do not think this will be easy, because it won't."

"No problem Sensei, we'll handle this, and we'll take Nieli down! High three!" Leo cheered, all five slapped hands

"Be sure that you do, good luck, and remember, often times the greatest enemy is who you least expect them to be." Splinter finished

The six of them exited to their transportation as Hastings and Splinter watched them leave. "I have faith in them...but I fear there will be a roadblock that will take everything they got and then some to defeat." Splinter said to Hastings.

"It's like this Hamoto...When I first joined the C.I.A. I was...well I was a dork. I was in my late twenties, PhD in criminal psych, with an undergrad in neuroscience...still I thought I was on top of the world, I passed training top of my class, and was very confident on my first mission, and nearly did me in. If they are as trained as you say they are-and I believe they are...they will have no problem defeating this enemy."

"I hope you are right." Splinter nodded

Over at Miranda Nieli's Tower office in Hamilton Bermuda, she sat at her oversized desk, against an oversized portrait of her in a rather scandalous and provocative pose, a knock came at her office door, twas her publicist, a well dressed blonde with glasses, and well coiffed hair.

Miranda herself was very athletic looking, wavy brown hair, a fairly tanned complexion, with hazel eyes. Only a small mole near her ruby red lips marred her beautiful face. She also wore a red coctail dress and worked at her computer.

"Um, Miss Nieli?"

"What is it Raymond?" she asked "I'm very busy."

"I know but a Mr. Oroku Saki is here to see you." he explained

"Excellent." she mused, closing her laptop "Send the old boy in."

The double oak doors opened, courtesy of her bodyguards and in popped Shredder, joined by several Foot ninjas, and Karai, Miranda walked from her desk with a smile on her face. "Shredder old friend, good to see you again-my-my, is that new metal on your helmet?"

"Spare me the pleasantries Miranda, this is hardly a social call." Shredder boomed

"Of course it's not-mimosa?" she offered. With the snap of a finger, a waiter entered carrying a tray of mimosas, Miranda took one for herself.

"No thank you." Shredder insisted

"Cigar?" she snapped her fingers again, in popped another waiter opening a pine box full of cigars

"I couldn't." Shredder waved his hand

"You sure? They're Cuban."

Shredder took one of the cigars from the box. He took off the mouth plate and sniffed it. "Well, alright."

"I assume you're here in business, why don't you and I discuss this out on my private balcony-the rest of you please make yourselves comfortable." Miranda insisted. Her and Karai's eyes met...they never liked each other. "Drinks for the ninjas...and a soda for Karai."

Shredder took the suitcase one of the ninjas carried and followed Miranda out to her balcony, the two sat next to a fountain with a statue of Miranda in the middle, and gazed at the view of Bermuda below. Shredder lit the cigar and took a few puffs, setting the suitcase on a table next to his chair.

"You must excuse the mess, were still finishing the final projects on the building."

"It's lovely, you've done well with this place." Shredder took a puff "I can never say no to a good cigar." he said

"Most can't. This building is the crown jewel to my success, first Bermuda, tomorrow the world!" Miranda explained "You have no idea the amount of bribery-extortion-and backstabbing that went through getting this place up and running "It even cost a governor or two...or three." she winked

"I bet." Shredder nodded "The view is incredible."

"Oh it most certainly is. This place will be the Mecca for perhaps the...if I do say so myself, best scheme to hit the world...and there's been some good ones over the years."

"Excellent, you're quite the hustler Miranda, which is why I require your help."

"Which brings me to my next question." she took a sip of her drink "What exactly brings you to my neck of the woods anyway Oroku? Hmm?" she asked

"You understand of course this is merely a proposition that exploits your...invaluable skills, of which I require." he explained

"Pardon my narcissism Oroku, but you'll have to be more specific, I possess multitudes of skills." Miranda smiled

"Modest too." Karai whispered, listening in on the conversation from inside.

"I am aware Miranda, but you know me too well." Shredder continued

"That's the scary part." Miranda chuckled

"I need you to...tie up a few loose ends, an old rival of mine is living in New York City, I have tried everything short of destroying that hovel of a populous, and I need someone that possess...assassin skills to do it." Shredder explained

"Well I assure you, you've come to the best in the world." Miranda raised an eyebrow "Whose the guy?"

"He's no guy, he's a dirty rat, a rat named Hamoto Yoshi." Shredder clenched his fists "And his...mutated disciples."

"Should be an easy in and out, and by the looks of that case, you've come prepared." she noticed the case.

"Of course." Shredder opened it up, revealing stacks upon stacks of one hundred dollar bills "Five million up front for supplies, labor and most importantly motivation, and an additional five million once you finish the job." he explained, a greedy Miranda flipped through one of the stacks and put it back in the case "You're an old friend Oroku, how can I say no? It will however have to wait until after tomorrow night's gala-which I insist you attend, a lot of the world's elite will be there."

"I'm actually surprised I never received an invitation." Shredder asked

"My sincerest apologies I used your previous mailing address in Tokyo."

"I'll be there." he smiled, and took another puff

"Excellent, I shall finish this job in the timeliest of manners, please though, stay here, I have an excellent suite I'm sure you and your...posse will enjoy."

"Well than Miranda, it looks as though we have a deal." the two shook hands.

"Salude, I'll have Raymond send your things to your suite, in the meantime Oroku get comfortable...for tomorrow night promises to be quite the...show stopper." she began to laugh "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-aha-ha-ha-ha-laugh with me-laugh with me!" she insisted

The two shared in an evil laugh together...

**Alright, there's a good place to stop. If you guys want me to add some villains from other cartoons, I insist you let me know! Or else I will. I hope you enjoyed, review if you wish and get ready for more...**

**Also, who else is super extra excited for the new season of Turtles? Huh? I know I am!**

**Alright guys-PEACE for now!**


	3. ColdFinger(s)

**So, this is the chapter where things get more interesting...Risque interesting if you catch my meaning wink-wink, nudge-nudge. **

**. . .**

"**ColdFinger(s)"**

**. . .**

Twas the following evening, the night of the gala. The four turtles were sitting in the fuselage of a V-22 Osprey, stealth aircraft used to drop troops into battle. It has the unique function of transitioning from a plane to a helicopter with w few motions. An airman stood by the open door, looking out into the night's sky as the plane made it's way closer to it's target.

"Okay!" he yelled "Were almost over Bermuda! Hamilton's gonna be that well lit patch to the north there! ETA two minutes!"

"What about that tall patch of light there?" Raph asked

"That's your target! Nieli Towers!" the airman yelled

"Yo! What's ETA mean?" Mikey asked

"Estimated Time of Arrival." Donnie explained

"Then wouldn't it be ETOA?" Mikey asked

"Dude, can't you go be stupid somewhere else?" Raph asked

"Nope!"

Mikey and Raph were on the left side of the plane sitting down, opposite Leo and Donnie. They were outfitted with their cool mission gear, not to mention their sweet jet pack glider...thingys. They sat in silence for a few moments, trying not to sway with the constant unsuspecting-unforgiving turbulence.

A moment or two later, on a panel next to the airman were two lights one on top of the other, the top in red, the one below it in green. The red light switched on,brightly illuminating the cabin. "Stand up!" the airman ordered. "Thirty seconds! Give your boys a pep talk Agent Leonardo! Now's the best time." he patted the dark skinned turtle on the shoulder.

"Yeah captain, make it a good one!" Raph cheered

"Gentlemen...we have fought rogue ninjas...aliens from a distant dimension, street thugs of all types-"

"Don't forget a huge Dog-man and a mutant fish!" Mikey reminded him, prompting a slap from Raph "Ow!"

"But tonight, tonight we are going to be facing an enemy unlike any other! An enemy that has endless amounts of numbers! An enemy that will not hesitate to use weaponry to blow us to kingdom come! But we...we are better than them right?"

"YEAH!"

"Were better trained than them right?"

"YEAH!"

"Then tonight my brothers! Let's go show Bermuda how four wise-guy New York ninja turtles-"

"And April." Donnie reminded him

"And April-"

"And Agent Shepherd." Mikey added

"Him too! Let's show this island-"

"Archipelago-"

"Do you mind Donnie? Thank you...Let's show this "Archipelago" were not gonna back down! Can I get a Boo-ya-ka-sha!"

"BOO-YA-KA-SHA!" They yelled

. . .

"The boy sure gives a damn good speech." Hastings nodded, listening in on the conversation via the bluetooth communicators

"He's good at that." Splinter agreed

. . .

"I only have one more thing to say-Mikey?" Leo asked

"Yes sir?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say-TAKE OFF THAT RIDICULOUS OUTFIT!"

"Aw, but I like my tux." he whined

"I got it."

Raph took one of his Sai's and slashed the middle of the tux, which fell off of Mikey and onto the floor in two pieces "No one let's me have any fun." he pouted.

"Ten seconds!" the airman yelled.

Leo gulped and nervously walked towards the exit. The wind immediately hit him like...well, a ton of wind. He looked down to see Bermuda getting closer, the plane was high enough to see all the major island connections with the lights down below.

Leo looked directly down to see the dark and ominous night waters of the Atlantic taunting him with the glimmer of the lights reflecting off of it from the cities nearby. He stared directly at Hamilton, the most well lit of the cities, then glanced to his left on the far side of the archipelago at St. Georges, the second largest city of the long time British commonwealth.

He took one last deep breath as he could see the plane had just crest over onto land, thousands of feet in the air, his target seemed like a constantly moving needle in a haystack. Suddenly, the green light appeared, as he heard the airman shout at the top of his lungs and flailing his arms "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Leo sighed, and took the leap of faith, twas the second time he would say he did that. He held his arms out wide and finally opened his eyes, just as he hit the final cloud. He and his brothers saw their target and threw their arms directly back to take a nose dive, all in near perfect formation.

As they could now see the tower perfectly the four activated the wings on their jet packs, and then the thrusters kicked in, and within a few feet, they controlled gravity. "Whew, alright, guys, to the roof let's go!" Leo commanded,

The four drifted downward towards the 1,256 foot tall building's rooftop just above the lavish penthouses and Miranda's private office. They did a grease landing behind a ventilation duct just near the ledge, they ditched their jet packs and took a look around. "Gentlemen, welcome to Bermuda." Leo smirked. He looked at his communicator watch "This is Shell-Shock calling Eagles Nest, come in Eagles Nest?"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait...wait, what?" Raph asked

"It's my codename, we all have one."

"I wasn't briefed on codenames." Donnie crossed his arms

"Well then on our way to Fort Dix while you guys slept I suppose it made sense for me and Shepherd to think of codenames, so sorry." Leo mused sarcastically

"Bet I could think of way better codenames." Mikey muttered

"Heard that-"

"_This is Eagle's Nest we read ya Shell-Shock, what's your status, over?" Hastings asked_

Leo ducked his head out into the open "We hit the LZ, no problems...Uh...I see multiple call-signs on the roof, all armed, I see...seven, can I assume they are hostile, over?" he asked

"_Ha-ha-ha...have at em buddy." Hastings chuckled_

"Roger that, Shell-Shock out." Leo turned back to his brothers, all of which had annoyed looks on their faces, and crossed arms "Alright boys lets...what?"

"So Mr. Considerate, what exactly are our codenames?" Raph asked

"Well I'm Shell-Shock, Donnie is Smarty-Pants, Raph you're Temper-Tantrum, and Mikey is Pizza-Boy." Leo explained

"Figures you'd get the cool name." Raph scoffed

"Again, you guys spent all of the briefing sleeping and ordering free pizza with tax payer money." Leo defended

"That's not true!" Donnie defended

"Yeah we also blew up a few target drones with weapons paid for by tax payer money." Mikey added, fairly loudly, only for Raph and Donnie to muffle him.

"You hear that?" One of the guards asked

"What are you taking about?" another questioned

"I heard something over there!"

"Fine! Wan, Shipp, go check it out."

"Got it."

The two guards, all dressed in three piece suits and carrying assault rifles approached the vent, as they peered over, Raph grabbed the one dragging him over the duct by them, and knocking him out, while Donnie knocked the other guy's head on the vent, and then pulled him over, none of the other guards seemed to notice.

Three heads angrily looked at Mikey. "What? What did I do?"

"I know I'm not one to agree with Leo, but if ever there was a time to be silent-it would be now-with the guys-with the assault rifles who want to do us in." Raph scolded.

"Yeah well...W-we wouldn't be in this mess of a certain Mr. "Smarty-Pants" didn't go hack into government satellites."

"Wow, you're really gonna throw Donnie under the bus? Now?" Raph crossed his arms

"Yeah seriously, do you have any idea how hard it is to get Intel on a distant alien race and a shady clan of rogue ninjas? Cause it's pretty freakin' hard!" Donnie added

"Besides if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here, in Bermuda, kicking bad guy butt, and getting to use all this cool gear." Raph continued

"Oh really." Mikey countered

"Yes really."

Leo did a face palm. He sighed whilst they continued to whisper incoherently and headed out into the open, making mincemeat of the other five guards. None of them even got a shot off before Leo bludgeoned and beat all five of them...if anything he could release some aggression he was feeling.

He walked over to the bickering brothers, and calmly got Hastings over his watch "Rooftop clear, over."

"_Copy that. Nice work, now take the vent entrance down while we jam the guards com links, we wouldn't want anyone being alerted to your location so I always recommend you take the ducts as much as humanly possible." Hastings explained_

"Roger that Eagles Nest, Shell-Shock out." he then turned to his brothers "AHEM! Finished?"

"Keep your voice down shell brain do you wanna be like Mikey and alert the other g...oh." Raph ducked his head out to see the mass pile of subdued guards

"Were sorry Leo." Mikey apologized

"Forget about it, I needed the stress relief, now come on, were taking the vents in." Leo tore the grate off the end of the duct. "Donnie, did you download the building schematics to your watch?"

"Done and done. Check it out." Donnie materialized a hologram floor plan of the building onto his watch. "Alright, the party will be primarily condensed to the sixth, seventh, and eighth floors, that's the main fiesta decks of the resort." he explained "However, the penthouse levels, and this level in the very middle of the resort are completely dark-I can't even bring them up on the Agency's super top secret plans of this place."

"And that gentlemen, is where we find the evil plan." Leo nodded

"Well how do we know there even is an "evil" plan, I-I thought we grab Miranda, and get the shell outta here." Raph asked

"And, stop any plan shes concocted-you heard Shepherd Raph, shes smart and unpredictable." Leo added

"And beautiful." Raph whispered

"Huh?"

"Nothing-hey let's just get this over with." he jumped into the duct first

"Well alright then, lead the way." Leo jumped in after him, followed by Mikey and Donnie, who put the discarded grate back into place...not that it mattered, the clutter of guards would certainly raise suspicion.

The turtles crawled through the vents towards the penthouse level, their larger bodies in the fairly small vents made it very too close for comfort. "Alright, who wants to split up?" Raph suggested

"I'm game!" Everyone agreed

"Okay, what's the plan Shell-Shock." Raph mocked

"Pay attention, we need someone to check out Nieli's office-"

"Mine!" Raph called it "Mine-I called it."

"Remember, you're looking for anything-"

"Yeah-yeah anything suspicious, copy that Shell-Dork." Raph transitioned to an intersection of the ducts, separating from the others

"Alright, now who wants to keep overwatch on April and Shepherd?" Leo asked

"Oh well if we really need someone." Donnie began

"I'll do it! I wanna try some...Hors...H-hors-"

"Hors D'eouvers! You can't even pronounce it right-"

"Sure Mikey, go for it."

"Yes!"

"What?" Donnie complained

"We need you to check out that dark area anyhow Donnie, if it's filled with evil stuff worth hacking, there isn't anyone else I'd trust." Leo explained "Besides, I need you to keep of watch of April...AND Shepherd." Leo reminded him

"Well...I am that good-fine I'll do it." Donnie and Mikey separated.

"And I will check out these penthouses for anything suspicious."

Leo dropped into one of the suites, he looked about the past, and it seemed fairly clean, whoever occupied the suite was in their shower. Leo did a quick sweep of the place, he opened the closet, which to his dismay was riddled with ninja weapons. "Well, Hastings was right, all the guests here are evil."

He walked past the bed, noticing a familiar set of silk pajamas, with a chest plate, face mask, arm guards, and leg shields. Leo suddenly knew who this room belonged to, and his eyes went wide "Code red! Code red!" Leo called over the watch to the four

"_What's the matter?" Raph asked_

"_What's wrong Leo?" Mikey asked_

"Guys...you'll never guess whose room I just dropped into?"

"_Who, Shredder's?"_ Raph guessed, most likely sarcastically

"Close...Karai."

"_What? Are you sure?" Donnie asked_

"Positive, I'd know these clothes anywhere." Leo sniffed them once "Yup, her. But still, if shes here, then Shred-Head's gotta be here too!"

"_So? Disengage her." Hastings ordered, listening in_

"She'll be tough Hastings-"

"_This is no time for doubt son...For God and Country, get on."_

"Yes sir." Leo sighed.

Leo tiptoed into Karai's bathroom, turns out, and much to his surprise, she hadn't heard him. Leo gently closed the door. He was listening to music via an I-Home of some kind, which conveniently, Taylor Swifts: Trouble was playing.

"And he's long gone, when he's next to me, and I realize, the blame is on me." Leo then turned off the music, but Karai kept singing, Leo playfully joined in

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in...So shame on me now-I flew me to places I've never been...so you put me down oh-I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me oh-Flew me to places I've never been-Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Oh-Oh-"

"Trouble...Trouble...Trouble-Trouble." Leo continued a little sinisterly sounding

Karai realized someone else was singing along with her, and that the music had stopped. Her suspicions were correct, she threw open her shower curtain revealing a smug Leo. "Huh-LEO!?"

"Hey Kar-oh." after getting a look at her...nude, he went red.

"Take a picture pervert! It lasts longer!" Leo remained staring at a naked Karai, nearly...okay, actually drooling "HEY!" Karai yelled, snapping him out of it.

"Huh-wha? Oh right. Hey there." Leo said with a suave tone in the latter sentence.

"What are you doing here Leonardo? If ever there was a place I thought I could escape you-it would be a place that has a ghostly and unforgiving triangle named after it!"

"_That's just a myth." Donnie mused from the watch, listening in. Leo turned off Donnie's frequency to him_

"Heh-heh-heh." Leo chuckled embarrassed

"Oh no, you're all here aren't you?" She sneered

"Yeah, you see Kiddo, you better start being nicer to me-I'm sort of a big deal now." Leo added over confidently flexing.

Karai raised an eyebrow "Kiddo? Cocky much?"

"I didn't just come here to stare at your...very-um-UH-I didn't come here for you." He was red in the face.

"Kiddo?" Karai angrily retorted

"You see, me and the guys-well, were sorta secret agents now." Leo explained

"Secret agents?" An unconvinced Karai asked "Like...James Bond-Jason Bourne-secret agents?"

"That is affirmative.

. . .

"Oh come on!"

"Crap!"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Got dammit!" Hastings angrily threw his headset to the table and sat at his chair "Unbelievable!"

"I can't believe it, out of all of them, Leo blows his cover first." Another agent complained

"Son of a-alright, who won the pool?" Hastings asked

"Jenkins." another answered with a sigh

"Yes! Ha-ha! Woo! I knew I was right! I knew my gut was right! Yeah!" the winning agent cheered

"Alright-alright, everyone fork your green over to Agent Jenkins." Hastings sighed, all involved, including an annoyed Splinter handed the winning agent their money.

"What the-Splinter? Yo this...this is Yen!"

"And?" Splinter asked

"Uh-hello, not American."

Splinter walked over to the white board where they had the betting spreadsheet "We agreed to put down an amount, we never said which country the currency had to hail from." he explained

"He's gotcha there Jenkins." Hastings nodded smiling.

"W-whatever, I'll get it converted when we get back to DC...It's like, 12.50-but still! 12.50 more then what then y'all had a second ago! Yeah! Winner!"

"Damn, I was certain it was gonna be Michelangelo." Hastings sighed

"My sons have been known to surprise...And Leonardo appears to have surprised everyone, I must say I am most disappointed in his actions." Splinter added

. . .

"Yeah, were here to stop Miranda Nieli." Leo explained

"Ugh-go for it, I hate her!" Karai crossed her arms, covering her breasts

"Really?"

"Yes! Ya know today, she made me order off the kids menu? What kinda crud is that?"

"Oh that's just wrong." the turtle shook his head.

"Yeah, it is. Trouble is Leo, I would love it for you to stop whatever plan she has hiding up her overpriced sleeves, but I can't." Karai smirked

"Aw, why?" Leo rolled his eyes

"One: I have to destroy you, and two" you saw me...all...of...me. And I can't let you leave this bathroom alive after knowing that." she sneered

Leo gulped "Um...I didn't see anything?" he asked nervously

"Wrong answer."

As Karai reached for the wall to climb out of the shower, Leo used his really quick hand-eye coordination to grab the can of nitrogen spray from his belt, and he sprayed a mist at Karai's right hand, freezing it, and inevitably her to the wall. "What...the-HEY!" she tried to free herself

"Consider yourself iced." Leo smirked

"When I get out of this-you..will be...BEYOND dead-they will need dental records to identify you-and I'm pretty sure you've never been to a dentist." Karai struggled

"Yeah-I think I'm pretty safe, but don't you worry Karai, when the police show, I'll be sure they take extra care of you-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she shouted

"I'll visit you in prison-"

"Too bad you won't be alive to!"

"And on that note, I will be taking my leave." A smug Leo turned to go "And I will be taking this complimentary bathroom mint...and this mini shampoo." Leo walked out the door, but turned back "One more thi-WHOA!" Karai used her free hand to chuck a bar of soap at him, Leo ducked enough in time "Okay, I'll just be going now."

He reached in to turn up Karai's strero to muffle her screams, then closed the bathroom door. "Wow, Mikey was right, this spy stuff is totally cool." Leo went for the front door to the suite, noticing the maid sign was on the door, Leo flipped it around "Do not disturb." he smirked "I knew I'd get back at her for the World-Wide Genome thing." Leo then sneaked to the other rooms.

**Yes-siree, things are certainly heating up, next will come the other turtles and what they're up to. Review if thou sees fit, and get ready for more secret agent turtles!**

**BOO-YA-KA-SHA!**


	4. LighteningSphere

**Now here is a more in depth view of the Nieli Towers, and how the turtles get out of a few very sticky situations.**

**. . .**

"**LighteningSphere"**

**. . .**

Back to the turtle's lair, Agent Hastings was very pleased with how Leonardo handled the situation with Karai. "I'm impressed. See even though Leo blew his cover to Karai, he was able to effectively incapacitate her."

"So it's like he never blew his cover in the first place. I knew I trained my sons well." Splinter agreed "If only I had taught them more about humility."

"Ya know he's convinced me-Jenkins gimme my money back!" Another agent demanded

"No way! Nuh-uh! I won, it's all over!"

"Nope-nope, you know the rules Agent Jenkins, pay back, the pool is still open." Hastings ordered

"Fine, to hell with y'all!" he gave the respective betters their money back.

"Alright, where's everyone else?" Hastings moved to the holographic design of the building "Raphael is making his way to Nieli's office, good, and it appears Donnie is making his way to the restricted area, and Michelangelo is also on his way to the party, right-o, their making great progress."

. . .

Donnie was in the vents above the top floor of the restricted area unable to have been seen by any satellites. He continued to crawl to find a suitable vent duct to drop into, he was also grumbling the whole way "What does Leo know? Of course I'd pay attention to April and Agent Shepherd. So-so what if April is wearing a small...tight...cocktail dress-dammit! He's right." Donnie sighed "And now Mikey gets to go, unfair!"

He stopped at a vent duct, right below him was another guard, this one, unlike the others who dressed like they should be at the party, this guard wore a combat turtleneck, green combat pants, and an olive drab beret.

Donnie carefully unscrewed the grate, making sure to make absolutely no noise, he then squeezed through the vent, making sure his feet were still firmly attached inside it, he then gently did the vulcan nerve pinch on the guard, and he hit the floor. Donnie fell in after him.

"Smarty-Pants to Eagles Nest, I have infiltrated the restricted area over."

"_We read you Smarty-Pants, over." Hastings confirmed _

"Permission to change my codename, over?"

"_Denied."_

"Crud, anyway compared to the rest of the hotel, this place does not look lavish, note the concrete walls and florescent lights on the ceilings." Donnie explained

"_Yes, all your basic big ticket suspicions." Hastings droned sarcastically_

Donnie dragged the knocked out guard and moved him into a nearby broom closet. He then sneaked through the hallways, noticing small laboratory's with dangerous chemicals were housed. "We got some labs here, they appear to be vacant."

"_Copy Smarty-Pants, we are jamming the security camera signals now, keep in mind they will not last and their fire walls will deteriorate the jam after a certain amount of time...alright, their jammed for all the restricted cameras, you have five minutes to get in and out of those labs!"_

"Copy your last Eagles Nest."

The smart turtle flipped his way into the lab and scanned through the amounts of chemicals "Alright, Hastings, I'm seeing a lot of Plutonium 234, and some Uranium 235, highly unstable, over." Donnie explained

"_Basic nuclear chemicals alright, a puzzle is coming together."_

"I'm taking a sample and sending it back to the labs, it also looks like there are a ton of pheromones lying around." Donnie added, scanning the chemicals

"_Uh...I'm sorry Smarty-Pants, can you repeat that for us please?"_

"Yeah pheromones, and it gets weirder, in the lab across the way I can see vast amounts of dopamine, and serotonin concentrations."

"_The hell is she doing?" Hastings asked_

"Ya got me, but I'll keep looking, Smarty-Pants out."

. . .

"What the hell does she need all that stuff for?" An agent asked

"Alright-alright, Agent Middleton, make a spider diagram on the whiteboard of what we know." Hastings ordered

"Yes sir."

"On their own each can be a formidable weapon, but why together?" Splinter asked

"That's the the million dollar question Hamato, I'm sure our boys will give us that all too important answer." Hastings nodded "Agent Byerly?"

"Yes sir?"

"Contact Dr. Chang at our HQ in Langley, I want a secure Skype call with him yesterday."

"Already on it sir."

"If anyone can tell us what the hell she wants with these chemicals it's him."

. . .

Donnie kept crawling through the hallways, trying his best to avoid guards and scientists alike until he realized he was moving in a giant circle throughout the restricted floors. They were each connected from a circular room taking up each floor of the restricted area.

He sneaked through the bottom door, and Donnie gasped at what he saw. It was a massive circular object in the middle of the room, protruding from the object was a large barrel, so the object was a giant blaster of some type.

The room itself consisted of many catwalks on each side of the room for each floor, with equipment and technology on each, scientists were experimenting across the facility. being that he was on the bottom floor Donnie hid behind a large turbine. "Okay, that's creepy." Donnie crept over to a very large diagram on a board.

Apparently, the restricted area of the building folds outwards to make room for the device, which sent a blast into outer space where an awaiting satellite would catch the beam and send it back to a predetermined list of coordinates. The trouble is Donnie still didn't know what the beam did exactly.

"Okay, get a grip Donatello, just take a few pictures, and peace." He took a few pictures with the T-phone, the connection in the room was very poor and he couldn't send them. "Alright, so that...is called "LighteningSphere." Donnie whispered, pointing to the device. "And that satellite, is called... "SilverLips", but what does it all mean?" Donnie asked himself trying to put the pieces together.

"Hey!" Donnie peered to the second catwalk where a scientist spotted him "You there?"

Donnie was in the shadows so he could not really have been seen. He gulped a lump in his throat and finally spoke "Um...y-y-yes?" he stammered

"You mind switching on Turbine Three for me please? The switch should be right by you."

"Um, sure." Donnie turned around, the switch was in fact right behind him, he turned it on "That good?" he asked a little more relived

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." he said, getting back to his work.

"Whew." Donnie fell against the turbine falling to the floor.

. . .

"Oh...Sweet...Mother...Of God." Hastings breathed deeply sitting back in his chair

"Too close." another agent sighed

"You have to hand it to Donatello, that was good work on his part...or luck, I forget which." Splinter shrugged

"If that wasn't luck my name ain't Peter Hastings." he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face "Byerly get me some water and a couple of antacids won't you?"

"Right away sir, I'll take some too."

"Alright, Smarty-Pants do you copy?"

"_Loud and Clear Eagles Nest."_

"Get...the hell...outta there!"

"_Don't have to tell me twice." Donnie agreed_

"Check in the labs some more, wherever you won't find too much traffic."

"_Copy that, Smarty-Pants out."_

"Ugh, perhaps I should have rethought this idea?" Hastings sighed "How are things on your end Shell-Shock?"

. . .

"Eh, just a bunch of nice empty penthouses with a lot of people's suitcases, nothing special."

"_What about Pizza-Boy."_

"He should be waiting at the party for Shepherd and April, I don't have any status on any of them, over."

"_It ain't my fault April's flight got delayed, over."_

"Shepherd?" Leo asked

"_Yeah hi Leo, I'm still at the airport, her flight is disembarking as we speak, we'll be at the gala momentarily, tell Pizza-Boy to sit tight, and for the love of God, he had better not eat the place out of house and home!"_

"_Hey! I'll have you know there are piles of plates with food on them, and I haven't eaten any of them!" Mikey added, listening in on the conversation_

"_I'll alert the media." Shepherd sighed "Just sit tight Mikey, you can have SOME Hors d'eouvers is they are within your reach-SOME!"_

"_Ugh, fine." Mikey complained_

Suddenly, the door to the suite opened, and in walked a rather large Russian man with spiked blonde hair, he wore a three piece suit, and a furry Russian hat, he had a scar along his right eye, he was accompanied by several other gentlemen, most likely an entourage.

"So then I says to Petrov: is no supermodel, she my wife!" everyone shared a hearty laughter...and then noticed Leo in the middle of the room.

He gulped, and spoke over his watch "Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back."

Over to Raph, who had dropped into Nieli's empty office. He began to peer through her desk and all her other things, clearly she kept all her documents with her, except for her computer. Raph gazed at her screen saver. "Wow, she is gorgeous in this photo." he marveled. He connected his watch to the server, which would take about two minutes to hack into her password. "Alright, what takes two minutes?" he said to himself.

Raph peered over to Neili's full self serve wet bar. He smirked, and sauntered over to the liquor cabinet. He took a small liquor glass, some ice from a nearby cooler and perused the various liquors. "I've always wondered what alcohol tastes like." Raph took a random bottle from the cabinet...if anything because it looked cool."Makers Mark...alright." he shrugged.

Raph poured a fairly large amount into the glass, obviously not knowing the first thing about alcoholic beverages. He then took a huge swig of the whiskey. "AW!" and then promptly fell to his knees coughing "Wow that burned! Aw! Yuck! People actually drink this stuff?" He got back to his feet, and took another reluctant sip. "Okay, that was a little better, note to self, don't chug this stuff." He took another few sips, and his glass was gone "And now I want more." he poured himself another glass, taking it to the computer, which he successfully hacked "Yo Hastings, I'm into Nieli's personal computer."

"_Copy that Temper-Tantrum, what can you tell me?"_

"I can tell you this Makers Mark stuff is a pretty decent acquired taste."

"_The whiskey?"_

"Uh...yeah, that's it." Raph answered, reading the bottle.

"_Ugh, just don't get drunk." Hastings sighed_

"What's that?" Raph asked, finishing his second glass

"_Forget it, just start hacking into her files will ya?" _

"Cool beans." Raph filled his glass for the third time, and took a sip.

He put his watch back on his wrist as the files could now be transmitted remotely, he turned to enjoy his drink on the balcony, but the doors opened, revealing a disgruntled Miranda. "Excuse me! Who are you?" She demanded

"Uh-um..."

"And is that my whiskey?"

"Oh I see how it is...you just thought you could sneak right in and take what's mine is that it? Is that how it is?"

"Um...wait-wait-wait, you don't care for one second that I'm...you know?"

"A mutated turtle?"

"Yeah." Raph sighed

"Oh." Miranda sighed happily, stroking Raph's chin "I don't judge." she then grabbed him by the throat "Unfortunately, you stole from me, and read my personal files, I can't you leave knowing that. So, you want my booze! DRINK IT THEN!"

She held Raph down on the table and forced him to chug the rest of the whiskey. He coughed, but managed to get it all down, somehow still starstruck of his celebrity crush. He didn't even notice she had pulled him outside to the edge of the balcony, and then she threw him off

"See ya next fall! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! If you'll excuse me though, I have other guests to attend to."

**And there is a good place to stop! Alright guys, keep letting me know what you think or what you want me to do next, until next time-**

**BOO-YA-KA-SHA!**


End file.
